The Perfect Match
by Jasper'sDarlinBunny
Summary: Harry and Hermione realize that they are more than just friends and more than that! Set during Goblet of Fire. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to try my hand at a Harry/Hermione fic! I'm thrilled! Lemme know what you guys think. I do not have a Beta, so it's just me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the movies! Yay! **

There is a time in a person's life when they find that perfect match; the one person who can connect with them on every level and be there for them when times are hard. Anybody can spend decades searching for a soul mate. In the wizarding world, a soul mate is much more than just a companion. It's for life.

On a cold October day, Harry Potter sat alone along the shores of the black lake. With a frustrated grunt, he picked up a smooth pebble and watched as it skidded across the water. He was steaming on the inside. '_Ron is such a git for thinking that I put my name in the blasted cup. He's just mad that he didn't get the chance to put his own bloody name in it!' _He looked up with a sigh on his lips and leaned back on his hands. "I was hoping this would be a good year," he spoke quietly. Harry slowly wiped his hands off and walked back to the castle.

"Hermione, can I borrow that book on Charms?" The trio was sitting in the common room with their fellow Gryffindor's. The fire was warming their winter night. "Sure," the bushy haired girl smiled and handed the book to the green eyed boy. They both looked at one another with wide eyes when their fingers touched. "Did you feel that?" They spoke at the same time. The third piece of their friendship spoke up. "What is with you guys? Did you both go barmy?" Ron watched as his two best friends grew scarlet. "Mental those two." He continued his game of Wizard's Chess with Seamus.

After almost everyone had cleared out of the Common Room, Harry turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand. They both shivered as they felt shocks run along their arms. "You felt that too?" She looked at him under her lashes and he watched her blush. "Yeah," he answered. _'She's so pretty. How did I never notice?' _He released her hand and bid her a good night. "Night 'Mione." She watched as he walked up to the boy's staircase. She sighed and walked to her own room. _'What happened in there? Why did we feel that way? Why did I not want him to let go?' _Deciding to let her mind rest for once, Hermione shook her head and prepared for bed. _'I'll make my way to the library in the morning.' _With the memory of emerald eyes in her thoughts, she slumbered.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow fanfiction addicts! I have another chapter for you all. Thank you to those who have read, and to those who have taken the time to review. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, Hermione and Harry would have been together in the end.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a chill in her bones. "Something tells me that today is not going to be the greatest," she spoke in a sleep slurred voice. She decided that it couldn't be helped, and went about her daily routine. Holding up an unruly coil of hair, she sighed in annoyance. '_Great start to a Saturday_.' Her roommates were still trapped in the deep spaced dimension known as sleep. '_Guess I'll head down on my own. It's already 9 am anyways. I might have a bit of a kip later.'_ Foregoing breakfast, Hermione made her way to her sanctuary of books and tomes. 'I have to discover what Harry and I felt when we touched.' She vanished into the stacks.

Meanwhile, in The Great Hall, two best friends were heating in anger. Harry and Ron looked at one another in rage. "Just tell me how you did it and I'll forgive you!" The red headed boy wouldn't back down. "I didn't place my name in the bloody cup, Ron," shouted the ebony haired boy. The students of Hogwarts watched with hanging jaws, yet nobody dared to interfere. Draco Malfoy was the lone bloke who stood out. His wide-spread grin could have lit a candle. '_This is better than watching Weasel drop slugs.' _He turned to his fellow Slytherins and asked, "Which of the idiots do you suppose will hit first? My bet is on the ogre with the messed up face." The snakes laughed. He leaned back with the grin still on his face.

Ron and Harry couldn't look at one another any longer. Both were ready to combust. "Always gotta have the fame huh mate? The Chosen One." His blue eyes were icy as he gazed at the ground. Harry only said in response, "Careful MATE, your Slytherin is showing." With clenched fists, the testosterone filled males left The Great Hall. Ron made his way toward the Quidditch pitch to blow off some steam. Harry walked the halls, with hopes in finding a place within the castle walls to do the same. '_Git.'_ Even during a feud, the boys thought alike.

Chocolate eyes scanned the books and they passed them. Hermione caressed the dusty tomes with ink stained fingertips. She loved books. The smells of parchment, the lovers' feel of the leather binding, and most of all, the depth of the words. Each book was a new adventure. There was no other way to state it. Hermione Granger loved books. While she was mainly in Hogwarts' library to research the new development in her life, she couldn't help but admire her long standing obsession. "I really don't know where to begin," she mused aloud. "Maybe I should ask Professor McGonagall first." Nodding to herself, she wandered into the stacks in search of enlightening tomes. '_I wonder what the boys are up to. No good I'm sure.' _


	3. Chapter 3

The ideas for this story have just been flowing! I'm trying to post as much as possible this week before I begin my new job next week. Thank you to those who have reviewed, read, and favorited. You're all amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my Harry Potter bookmarks. Yay bookmarks!

Ronald Weasley was having a shitty day. He couldn't help but be suspicious when Harry was chosen for the tournament. "Once the chosen one, always the chosen one." He kicked a pile of snow that was gathered on the ground. What he failed to notice, was the gnome buried under the mini-mountain. After getting his leg gnawed on by an angry gnome, he looked to the sky. "Today is just not my day."

Harry would say that he, himself happened to be a rather chipper person. After the debaucle with Ron, however, he was seeing red. '_Why couldn't I be best friends with someone who didn't have an inferiority complex?' _He grunted with frustration and continued his stroll. Looking up, he realized that he was standing in front of the library's large oak doors. "Hermione?" For some odd reason, he felt like he could sense the bright witch. Making his final decision, he proceeded to push the wood, and entered the stale smelling room.

"Mythology? Why did i not notice this section before?" Hermione held a quizzical expression before shrugging it off. "Hmm, these are rather interesting. I always have found Greek mythology to be fascinating." She silently reached for a book on Cerberus, the three headed hell hound. "I wonder if that was why Fluffy made such a 'good' door keeper." She placed the rather large book back into it's dusty home before walking into the abyss of tomes.

"Hermione, you in here?" Harry was whispering, but Madam Pince still threw him a frighteningly shrew look. "Cease your chatter Mr. Potter lest I send you on your way," she quietly screeched. Giving her an apologetic glance, he look a few steps forward, away from her desk. He eventually found Hermione. She was bent forward, gazing with stars in her cocoa eyes at a surprisingly bright yellow Charms book. "Merlin's best used Charms, by Albus Dumbledore!" He watched her for a moment longer, before revealing his presence.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" He almost never came into her sanctuary. She then noticed the emotionally strained look in his eyes. "What's happened? You look unsettled," she spoke with concern lacing her words. He reached for a stray curl that fell from her cascading spirals. "Ron and I had a feud," he quietly said. "I think he's got his head in the wrong place." She shook her head slowly in understanding before encasing his warm hand in her tiny one. They once again shivered as their hands made contact. They locked eyes, brown into green, and started forward, their breaths combining. They turned away when they heard quiet giggles. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were giggling behind their feminine hands as they took in the sight before them. The younger girls watched their two friends turn red. "Oh! Don't stop on our account. Please, continue." Ginny still held a tiny bit of feelings for Harry, but felt that Hermione was a better match for him. Hermione glanced shyly at Harry and slowly ungrasped his hand. "Sorry, Harry," she said. She wasn't sorry in the slightest. '_Why? Why not a few moments longer?_' She mentally pouted. Luna watched the couple with knowing eyes. "So, you are together now?" Her cornflower blue eyes were brighter than usual. She grabbed her scarlet haired friend by the arm and led her away.

Harry blushed and told Hermione, "I'm feeling much better now." She grinned at him with a pearly white smile. "That's great Harry." Both brushing off that curious sensation, they left the library arm in arm.

How was it? Lemme know. Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

I've been writing all of my chapters out, and then typing all at once! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I can still enjoy him in my dreams!

It was two weeks later when The Golden Trio could be found, bearing the wrath of their horrid Potions' professor. "Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, for being an insufferable know-it-all." She merely glared at him and continued to make the burn ointment that was assigned. Her fellow Gryffindors only looked at her with sad smiles, while their enemy house smirked in glee of the busy haired girl getting point deductions. Seamus glanced at Hermione as they left the classroom. "Nobody blames you. He's horrible, so don't worry." She nodded and thanked him. After she reached her Transfiguration class, her distracted trance was broken at the sight of a note. It read "Students, class is cancelled for the time being. Make your way to The Great Hall." She walked to the large room and immediately noticed the glasses of Harry Potter in the crowd of uniforms. "Harry, What's going on?" He shrugged and leaned closer to her to say, "Your guess is as good as mine, 'Mione."

Albus Dumbledore was seen in his vibrant purple robes, star embelished, of course. The students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaubaxton's listened as the elderly wizard spoke. "As you all know, we have our chosen champions for our three esteemed establishments. However, the rules have changed, with a fourth champion." Harry held a nervous expression and Hermione laid her hand upon his arm in an attempt to soothe him. Dumbledore continued, "The first Tri-Wizard challenge will be held on November 19, and may you four bring pride to us all." He finished by dismissing everyone and cancelling classes for the day.

"So, classes cancelled, snow outside, and competitive boys and girls." Ginny smiled as her friends knew where she was headed. "Snowball fight anyone?" Cheers broke out all around. Dean, Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Lavender could be seen rolling snow outside. "So, I say we do boys versus girls," dictated Hermione."Sound possible?" They all nodded in agreement.

"You prat! Aim for the girls, not me," yelled Ron. A ball of snow was launched at his butt by Luna. "Got you!" She ran away laughing. Ron only spared her a glance and proceeded to pelt his fellow teammates with the iced water. "Guess were forgetting the rules," said Harry. He cornered Hermione and she smiled sweetly at him before smashing snow into his face. He laughed as she ran and hid behind Ginny, who merely stepped aside. "I broke a nail!" Lavender was shouting from afar. They all rolled their eyes and finished their winter game.

The fire from the Gryffindor hearth warmed them. Luna decided to spend the night in the Lion's Den, so the group was relaxing in The Common Room. Hermione stared at Harry as he gazed into the flames. '_He must be concerned about the task.'_Ron and Harry were still not speaking to one another. '_Boys, so stubborn.' _Lavender was stalking Ron with her eyes, Ginny and Luna were huddled on the scarlet couch, reading the newest issue of Teen Witch, and various other students were finishing homework. "Harry, did you ever finish using the Charms book that you borrowed from me?" She needed it back to complete an essay on charming household wares. "No, i'm sorry 'Mione. Can I use it for another day and return it to you tomorrow?" She couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes. "Of course, just be careful with it." He nodded and she joined the girls on the couch.

Luna glanced between Hermione and Harry and spoke up. "So, are you two together yet?" Both blushed and shook their heads to negate the question. Ginny whispered to the brunette, "You should kiss him." Hermione stared at her with wide eyes and swallowed loudly. She got up on shakey legs and walked over to the ebony haired boy and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. The students in the room only sighed.

Harry looked at Hermione curiously and then got an idea. "Hey 'Mione, let's tease Luna." They could see that the blond liked Ron. Hermione gifted him with a mischevious grin. "Luna, why don't you help Ronald with his homework. You are in Ravenclaw, afterall." Luna blushed as Ron perked up and begged for help. "Please Luna? I really need to finish Snape's essay by Thursday." She giggles on the inside and began to edit his incomplete work. "Damn, now everyone's got someone. Well, i'm knackered. Night you lot!" Ginny was exhausted from their ice filled game.

Harry's thoughts were occupied by Dumbledore's speech. '_what will the first task be? Walking the Forbidden Forest in my jammies? Running laps around the Black Lake while serving tea to an elf?' _While he was worried, he wasn't the only person in the room feeling that way. Hermione felt strange. _'Why am I worried? I have nothing to be concerned of. Only Harry.' _She was also curious about the task. _'I hope it won't be too difficult.' _She knew it was futile to hope for the impossible, so she decided to turn the lights down. _'Maybe it will all be okay.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there kiddies! This is my last chapter for the day. Maybe. I get inspired easily. I got myself a BETA! My bestie Chibi Rat is reading, while you guys are! She's awesome. Love you all! Anyways, Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however, I do happen to own Harry and Hermione figures.

Hermione couldn't help but glower at her two best friends. It was Halloween morning, she was freezing cold from the winter draft, and neither boy would spare the other a passing glance. "If you cannot reconcile, then I will sit with Ginny." Silently fuming, they watched her leave to join her friend in hopes of better company.

Harry and Ron sighed and faced one another for the first time since their feud. "I'm sorry, mate," they spoke simultaneously. "Friends?" Ron held out a pale, freckled hand as a peace offering. "Always," Harry said. They shook hands and grinned. "So, Luna?" Harry watched his best mate turn red. "Maybe," Ron said. "Just maybe."

Candy covered the dark cherry wood of the long tables. Sugar mice, sugar quills, liquorice wands, variously types of pastries and more. Albus Dumbledore held a twinkle in his spectacle covered eyes as he observed the students from the 3 schools. The younger children tore into the sweets with an energy that he knew would fade after the effects of the sugar rush ended. He watched for a moment longer, then stood regally. "My dear children, in celebration of this magical holiday, treats will be available throughout the day. Enjoy." With a grand smile, he bit into a treacle tart and turned to his second in command. "The sugary sweets are so delectable, Minerva, but they will never be sweeter than my lemon drops." The tabby animagus merely gave him a weary glance. "Of course, Albus."

The only sounds that traveled through the castle walls were the soft snores of the people that vacated the filled rooms, and the slight shuffling of feet around the bed around one Harry Potter. He felt an urgent pulling on his arm and barely blinked. "Wake up you berk! We know what the first task is," came the loud whispers of Ron. Harry's sleep muddled eyes took in the sight of his two best friends, hovering over his form. The brunette grabbed his arm gently and the trio walked to the Common Room. They gathered on the red couch. "I have to battle a DRAGON in two days?" Harry's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he tried to comprehend what he was told. "How did you guys find out? I can't possible win against a beast like that!" His red headed friend told him that his brother, Charlie, worked with the fire breathers and about how he brought the beasts to Hogwarts. While Harry and Hermione were worried about the task, Ron didn't feel a shred of concern. '_I'm sure he'll be fine. He isn't 'The Boy Who Lived' for nothing.' _

_'He'll be harmed, or worse, killed! There is no way that Harry can do this!' _The bookworm's mind brought forth the worst conclusions. "I will not allow it!" With that said, she started for her head of house's quarters. The boys only shrugged and went back to their beds. "Professor," Hermione said. "I need to speak with you, at once." She frantically knocked on the dark wood. The doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall with a stern look upon her face. "Someone better have an explaination for interupting my slumber." She saw her star pupil and ushered the girl inside her office. '_At least it isn't Albus searching for his sparkly gum drop socks again.' _

Hermione looked around the sparsely decorated office. Moving photos held faces that she didn't recognized but she found them interesting regardless. The beige walls were littered with trophies and small trinkets. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have some very important issues that I felt needed to be discussed," Hermione started. "Harry, Ron, and I know what the first task will be and we hold strong concern for Harry's safety around fire breathing dragons." Worry was pouring off of the younger girl and the older woman nodded to acknowledge her understanding. "Many strange things have been occuring around Harry." Minerva sat up straighter when she heard those words. "Define 'strange things,' Miss Granger." Hermione blushed and said, "When Harry and I touch, we feel a spark flow throughout our bodies and I can locate him, even as we speak." The curious subject had to be brought up to the professor eventually. '_Could it be? No, it's simply impossible.' _Minerva gave Hermione the only reasoning she could comprehend. "Magical backlash must be the cause, Miss Granger. Now off to bed with you." Her words were thickly coated with doubt, even as she spoke them.

Hermione reached her room in a matter of minutes and crawled under her bedding. "Magical backlash? I'm not so sure professor," she whispered. Her dreams filled with rough scales, large wings, and a green eyes hero. '_I'm not so sure.'_

Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's meeeee! I have another chapter for you lovely people and finally things are happeninggggg! I'm so excited!. Remember to read and review. Thanks for all of my reviewers annd to my bestie Chibi Rat!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish i did. Oh i would have fuuuuuuuuuuun!**

_'I can't do this! I'm not ready to die. Hermione? Ron? What's happening_?' He woke with a pain in his chest and sweat on his brow. Harry could remember his dream, and it frightened him more than ever. His bookworm was on the ground before him, her body cold, and still. Her brown hair mussed, and eyes closed. She was dead. _'Why? She wasn't supposed to be there. Why do I still hear screaming? Those red eyes, like fresh blood, watching me._' He shivered and rose from his bed. _'That will never happen_.'

Hermione stood outside in the crowd of students. Warming charms warded off the offensive snow, but everyone still bundled up. Ron strolled up to her, his arm around a familiar blonde haired girl. "Hey, mate! Want company?" His grin helped to ease the pit of worry that was stuck in the bottom of her stomach. The two Gryffindors and lone Ravenclaw waited anxiously for their friend. When Harry came out of the castle, a sickly expression on his pale face, Hermione's worry returned ten-fold. _'He can't do this alone_.'

He was going to vomit. The acidic bile rose to the back of his throat. His heart was pounding against his chest, his breathing labored '_Can't breathe, going to pass out.' _Harry was not ready for this task. A Hungarian Horntail. When his knees were beginning to give out, a weight pressed against his body, and the wonderful scent of fresh ink and parchment wafted up his nostrils. "...and I was so afraid for you that I had to come. Forgive me, Harry." Hermione's chocolate eyes sparkled with unshed tears as her lithe form folded into him. Her rose petal soft lips touched his cheek and he told her, "I'm happy you're here, 'Mione. I needed you." Their moment vanished when a loud crack was heard, followed by a bright flash of light.

Cameras hovered over the couple, taking pictures and blinding the occupants of the magical tent. Harry was about to speak up, when Viktor Krum defended them. "You've no reason to be here. Leave! This area for champions and family only!" His accent thick, and tone angry, he scared Rita Skeeter. She sniffed and snubbed her nose into the air, and stepped out of the champions' tent.

After the episode with the Profit's columnist, the younger students thanked the Quidditch star, and he smiled. "Fans is nice, but cameras bring trouble." The three grew silent as they watched Fleur Delacour stumble in clutching her burned arm, which held a large golden egg. _'What am I supposed to do with that?_' After Viktor had gone and returned, and Cedric Diggory did the same, it was Harry's turn.

"You can do this. I believe in you, Harry, and so should you." Hermione was trying to strengthen his confidence, but the sight of the wounded behind them, wasn't helping. "Come alone, Mr. Potter." It was the Headmaster who spoke, his sky blue eyes, weary. Harry nodded, all the while staring into Hermione's brown irises. "Can I do something, 'Mione? For luck?" Without questioning him, she nodded. He kissed her. It was short, and chaste, but perfect. They broke apart and he grinned at her. "Wait for me."

The wood of the stands were damp. Melted puddles of snow were everywhere and the warming charms had worn off. She was warm, regardless. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered his lips against her. "It felt right. That spark was more powerful than before. like fireworks." Hermione tuned back into the event before her, and her body grew cold with fright. The dragon was enormous. Yellow scales with rough edges, and a mean set of fangs. "No," she whispered. Harry had come out of the tent and into the arena. His face showed fear, but he walked with a gait of confidence. He was ready.

He gazed around with his emerald orbs. '_Ron and Luna. Finally.. They look happy.' _His eyes landed on the girl that he shared his first kiss with. "Hermione," he breathed. She smiled and cheered his name. He would be fine. It's only a huge beast, after all. With that, he faced his enemy.

_'I'm going to die_!' He distracted the Horntail by transfiguring a boulder into a large, red, self bouncing ball. It worked until Malfoy yelled, "Idiot dragon! Get Potter!" He'd kill the prat later. "Accio firebolt!" His broom landed in his hand, and he took off.

They stared, jaws hanging, barely breathing, at their bushy haired friend. Hermione was shouting obscenities at Malfoy, who merely called her a "vulgar mudblood." She was angry as hell. "I should come up there and shove my foot right up your..." She trailed off as Harry flew out of the arena and the dragon's chain broke. "No!" She cried as he flew out of her sight. Ron wrapped a comforting arm around her thin shoulders and Luna took the older girls hand. "He'll be okay."

"Bloody dragon!" He would be having fun, flying over the crystal water of the Black Lake, the wind ruffling his messy hair, if it wasn't for the fire breathing monster tailing him. He almost had the egg. _'Malfoy just had to open his trap_.' His distraction almost worked when the damn chain broke. '_These people are trying to kill me by having the beast do the job for them!' _Blood dripped from his forehead, down his cheek, and into the unknown. Harry soared back into the arena, cheers loudly screamed, and grabbed the golden egg. He flew into the tent.

She ran, breaking Ron and Luna's grip on her, out of the stands. '_I have to see him. I have to know if he's okay.' _Her body heated up as she reached the entrance to the tent. Her brown curls were frizzed from the running, and her appearance was below her standards, but she needed him. "Harry," she let out a breath as she saw him. Hermione threw herself into his arms and cried out her worry for him. He held her in a tight grip and said, "I'm okay, 'Mione. I'm back." Her smile lit up the room and it seemed as if they were alone. He stared into her brown eyes and saw the blood. The red liquid flowed in thin streams from her forehead, onto her pale cheeks. "Hermione, you're bleeding."His voice held surprise. She looked confused and raised a hand to her forehead, where she wore a matching cut to his. Their eyes met as Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, turned to attend to him. The elderly woman gasped at the sight before her and called for the Headmaster.

Hermione trailed her fingers over Harry's cheek. "Why does this feel right?" Both students were given a sleeping draught by the nurse and they fell into a deep slumber. They never broke from one another as they laid on the cot breathing the same air. "How did this happen, Headmaster? This cannot be possible, can it?" Madam Pomfrey looked to where the powerful wizard stood. He gazed at the sleeping teens and said, "I fear that the two are soul mates, Poppy. They have a long journey ahead of them." With a last lingering glance, he left. The older woman nodded to herself as she processed the given information. '_So young.' _She began to clean their wounds. '_So very young.' _

**Alright! This chapter opened some doors right? Moving on, the next chapter will give some insight to the other students at Hogwarts. Thank you and remember to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

I know that some of you are hoping to find out what everyone else is up to, so I decided to give some insight to their lives. As always, I adore my readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing. Thank you to my amazing bestie Chibi Rat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, there would be rubber chickens involved. Oh yeah.

Hermione disappeared in a blur of bushy brown curls before his eyes. Neither Harry, nor Hermione had come out of the magically expanded tent. Ron was so worried that he gripped Luna's hand a bit too tightly and she gave a small whimper. His hand released hers and he tossed her an apologetic glance. The brilliant blond merely leaned into him for warmth. "Ronald, I'm sure they're fine. Why don't we go for a walk? Might help you relax." He nodded silently and she led him away from the crowds of students, to a tall tree by the castle. They sat down on the plushy green grass and he told her worries. "Usually we aren't apart for very long. The Golden Trio." He loved his friends dearly. She told him, "It's understandable to be worried about them. That's what makes you such a good friend to them. I'm sure they miss you very much." He thanked her for the comfort and the two proceeded to speak about their separate adventures. A love was blooming.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Neville!" Ginny Weasley was yelling at Neville Longbottom who cringed. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to drop it." He walked into the common room with a uniquely colored plant, a flower that he bred from a rose and a lily, and dropped it by accident. Ginny was angry because the pot cracked and tracked soil onto her brand new shoes. She finally didn't get hand-me-downs and they get ruined. "It's okay, Neville. I'm only overreacting." She then helped him by cleaning the soil, and then transfiguring a new pot for the flower. "Thanks. I'm not so great with Transfiguration." She blushed and he shyly asked her to join him for the Hogsmead trip that was happening in the next week. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Hanging out with a crazy person instead of your usual freak friends, are we Weasley? Always knew your family ran in filthy circles." Ron's lovely date with Luna was ruined by the obnoxiously large mouth of Draco Malfoy. "You foul git! You're lucky I don't toss you one!" His blue eyes were shining with anger and he wanted nothing more than to take it out on the face of the Slytherin before him. "Foul, am I? Is that what they're calling rich purebloods these days? Guess you lot wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" With a final smirk in the couple's direction, he wandered away. "Why I ought to punch that..." He trailed off when Ginny and Neville walked their way. Holding hands. He was pissed, again.

'_He's older, and cute, and very sweet.' _The red-headed girl was glancing nervously at the clumsy boy beside her. "Say, why don't we take a walk outside?" He politely placed her cloak onto her shoulders and pinned it in the front, and grabbed his own, and they headed to the cold outdoors. She would talk about the new charms that she learned, and used on her brothers, and he spoke of the plants that he found. Laughing together, their hands would brush, yet they didn't make a move. They were enjoying spending time together, until they heard the irate voice of Ron.

"You bastard! I thought we were mates! That's my sister!" Luna was trying to calm him down, but he only grew angrier when Neville spoke up. "I like her, and I have not done anything to be disrespectful toward her." Ron scoffed and asked, "How long have you been seeing her?" Ginny decided to answer this question. "We haven't been seeing one another Ron. He only just asked me to go to Hogsmead with him, moments before." His mouth opened to respond when she cut in. "Anyways, who are you to say who I can and cannot date? I'm 13 and you're not dad!" With that said, she grabbed Neville's hand and they walked away quickly.

_'How dare she? She's my baby sister and I'm her older brother. It's my job to protect her.' _Luna started to hum a melody that he hadn't heard before. It was a sweet mix, a lullaby, and her wonderful voice. He really liked her. "Luna?" She nodded to acknowledge him. "Would you join me in Hogsmead on Saturday?" Her humming stopped and she smiled. "Of course, Ronald." '_Yes. I really like her.'_

Ginny was holding his hand and that made him happy. _'She's cute when she's angry. Like a fiery pixie.' _While Ron was angry at the sight of them together, he was glad that he hadn't told the other boy of his crush on Ginny beforehand. He liked her before she even knew he existed, but that was fine because she was with him now. "I really am sorry for my brother. He's overprotective when he doesn't need to be." She glanced back at him, and saw his deep brown eyes staring into her hazel ones. "I've liked you for a time now," he said. She blushed. "I'm glad because I like you as well." She placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek and he smiled toothily. It was a start.

They woke up to a dark room. His strong hands were tightly wrapped around her thin waist, and her small hands clenched his shirt. Green eyes stared into honey brown, and he kissed her lightly. When it ended, she asked where they were. "I don't know, but I would love to find out." Harry stood and looked for anyone, but found that they were alone in the hospital's ward. '_Why are we here? Why did nobody wake us?' _He began to walk away when the back of his shirt was tugged. "Wait, don't leave me here." Hermione's small voice reached his ears and he climbed back into the cot with her. "We'll find out what's going on when daylight breaks." She nodded and cuddled into his chest. He fell asleep after her breathes grew steady. _'My 'Mione_.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my dear readers. I apologize for the shorter chapters, but I'm just getting back into writing again, so I'm out of practise. Thank you so very much for reviewing and reading. Thank you to my Beta, Chibi Rat, as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for there would be bushy, brown-haired, green-eyed children in the end!**

**Warning: Contains torture of a harmless creature...**

Rare and beautiful peacocks strutted their way across the lush grass. Their pearly white feathers ruffled at the sound of an insane cackle. Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black's laughter broke the silence at Malfoy Manor. She truly was mad. Lucius Malfoy's flaxen hair stood on edge at the sight of his sister-in-law. "Bella, to what do I owe the... pleasure?" He stressed the words to not sound incredibly impolite, but truthfully? He could do without her presence. She snarled at him, bearing her yellowed teeth, and began her accusations. The patriarch tuned out after, "Unloyal, sneaky, and betrayal." When her words ended, and she was no longer foaming at the mouth, he turned and walked away.

One rule that he must have forgotten was to never bare your back to a Death Eater. The crazed woman launched herself onto his back and screamed while pulling his precious mane. He traditionally considered raising his voice to be unbecoming, but he'd make an exception this once . "Let go of my hair, you crazy bitch!" She leaned forward, and he smelt the spicy scent of firewhiskey on her breath. '_No wonder the psycho is even more insane than normal. She's drunk!' _When his beautiful wife glided into the foyer, he pointed to his back and yelled, "Narcissa, get your sister off of my back!"

When she left the Black family, Narcissa expected to be given to a horrible home and gifted with a cold husband. She was quite happy to find that her husband adored her and worshipped the ground she treaded on, and was later gifted with a beautiful son. Her life was going well. Finishing her reminiscing, she heard the voices of her beloved sister and husband. "Oh my, Bella! Lucius? What has gone wrong?" She helped her sister stand and called a house elf. "Twinkle, bring me a sobering potion." When the tiny servant blinked out of her sight, she whispered to Bella, "Come now, Love. We have important business to attend to."

Black robes stood out greatly in the white Dining room. No food was laid on the maple wood table, only parchment. Death Eaters and dark creatures gathered, all wearing scowls. "So what are we here for? the Dark Lord is gone," came the angry voice of Fenrir Greyback. Bella took the chance to speak. "You filthy blooded creature! How dare you speak of him that way! He'll be back, and you will die!" The infamous werewolf wasn't fazed by her threat. "The Dark Lord is not gone. He is merely weakened." Gasps of shock broke out and Lucius continued. "There is a way to strengthen him, but he need Potter, and we will get him." The planning had begun.

His tear rimmed eyes woke to a white room. His ears rang at the sound of screaming, and when he closed his mouth, he realized that the screams were his own. '_We need Potter, and we will get him...' _His nightmares had returned, full force. His body shook from the cold sweat and the winter air. "Harry? What happened?" Her voice was slurred from the heavy slumber, but it was angelic to him. Hermione leaned over and put her hand to his damp forehead. Madam Pomfrey ran into the room, night robes billowing behind her, and hair frazzled. "I've called for the Headmaster." The two students wore a similar look of shock when they were not lectured for sleeping together. "Poppy, what ever is the matter?" Dumbledore entered the Hospital wing, clothed in sunny yellow robes that held candy corn designs. "Mr. Potter was screaming, and I felt that you would be able to take care of the matter." With a last glance, she said, "You need to inform them of their situation, Albus."

_'Situation?'_ The garrishly clothed man turned to the children. "Why were you screaming, Harry?" Hermione's hand gripped the boy's tightly as he spoke. "Voldemort will be back. The Death Eaters have started planning, and they said that they need me." His voice wavered slightly. "I fear that Hogwarts is the only safe place for you now, my boy. You will remain here during the holidays." Dumbledore turned to exit, when a small voice asked, "What situation are we involved in, Headmaster?" Hermione had always been a curious child. He knew that he couldn't pull the wool over her brilliant eyes. "You are soul mates. You share the same pain, emotions, and soul." There was no point in beating around the Womping Willow.

"Soul mates..." They tried to take in the knowledge. "That explains the wound on my head," said Hermione. She glanced at Harry nervously, and he smiled at her. "So, we'll be together forever?" He liked the sound of "Hermione Potter." Albus was happy that they took the news so well, but being so young, he felt that they did not understand the issue at hand. "You will remain here during the holidays as well, Ms. Granger." With that said, he went back to his rooms.

Too elated to sleep, the pair stayed awake and chatted. "We get to spend the break with one another," said Harry. He couldn't wait. He gets to spend more time with the angel before him. "Wonder how Snuffles will take the news..." They still kept in contact with the ex-convict. He'd fire-call him later. When daylight hit, a golden glow filled the room. They then remembered the egg. "What do you think it's for?" Harry didn't know, but there was no time to find out. They had to get ready for class.

Barty Crouch Jr. was not a very happy Death Eater. First, he failed to kill that Potter boy at the Quidditch games, and now he has to pretend to be a clown of an Auror. "The freak couldn't be better looking?" His normally pale and thin form, now filled ratty robes. A stump of wood took the place of a human leg, and a magically altered eye was attached to his face. "Right about now, I hate my job." The young man swigged the Polyjuice potion as if it was pumpkin juice. '_Disgusting.' _Now, he was off to teach bratty worms how to DEFEND themselves against the Dark Arts. "Time for a change in lesson plans," he cackled.

"I miss Lupin," Ron sighed. The students of Slytherin and Gryffindor filled the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom. "Shut it, Weasel. Nobody cares what you think. Not that you can, anyways." His comrades broke into loud laughter. the Gryffindor Trio merely rolled their eyes and began a quiet conversation. The room broke into silence when a **Thump Thump, Thump Thump**, was heard. Alaster Moody had arrived.

"So, you measly children wish to learn how to defend yourselves?" He stressed the word 'defend.' Only a couple of heads were seen nodding, and most kept silent. "Well, guess what? The best way to do so, is to see the worst happen." He then asked what the worst types of curses were. A thin arm thrust into the air, waving wildly. "Sir, the Unforgivables." He then told her to list them, while he took a spider out of a jar. "The Imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse, and the Killing curse..." She trailed off when the supposed professor pointed his wand at the spider and said, "Imperio." The student all watched in horror when the spider crawled up Neville's arm. He looked as if he was about to cry. Alaster broke the curse and began the next. "Crucio." His face was one of madness as a tiny screaming could be heard. "Stop it," whispered Hermione. Her eyes glittered with tears. When the professor broke that curse and opened his mouth to say the next, she grabbed the spider from the table, and left the room. Harry watched his best friend with wide eyes, but felt her pain at the sight of the creature being cursed. "I'll be right back," he told Ron. The red-head nodded with his mouth open. The classroom was silent until Moody said, "You're dismissed. Get out." They left.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to the tortured arachnid. It twitched every few seconds, but didn't move otherwise. Hermione felt guilt because her knowledge was used for the harm of someone else. The spider hadn't done anything to deserve the poor treatment. Harry reached Hermione when she was exiting the castle. He watched as she cast a healing charm on the creature and released it after it began to move once more. "Are you okay?" She gazed up at him with a tear-stained face and nodded. They walked back to the castle, arm in arm.

**Thank you all! This chapter made me a little sad, but I felt that it had to be included. Please read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so I got a review asking if Draco/Slytherins were going to get redemption. No, because this is set during the 4****th**** year. I love Slytherins, but they will remain prats. Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review! I'd like to thank Chibi Rat, for editing my works. Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did, Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione never would have happened. At all.**

"Professor, please let me go," Harry begged. Minerva wanted to let the boy go with the other students to Hogsmead, but rules were rules. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but you'll just have to wait here at Hogwarts." Hermione offered to stay behind with him, but he hugged her a told her he'd meet up with her later. She agreed to meet him by the Shrieking Shack and left with the others. Harry put on a miserable face and trudged his way up the castle steps. _'Just watch me, professor. I'll be there_.' He threw on his invisibility cloak, and was gone.

Ron was waiting. Luna promised to meet him at the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron, and he was nervous. Sweat lined his brow, even with the chilly winter air. He was going to have his first date, ever, and he didn't want to ruin it. He wiped his moist hands on the side of his pants and saw an angel. Luna was wearing a baby blue sundress that had tiny flowers on the bottom. "You look beautiful," he told her. He escorted her to a table in a quiet area of the establishment and offered to get drinks. When he left, she let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't the only nervous one. Luna changed her outfit repeatedly, before deciding on a simple dress. It got the desired reaction, she noted. '_I'll need to wear it again.' _

He swerved throughout the crowd of students to get him and his date a couple of butterbeers. '_This place is ridiculous!' _Keeping his balance, after almost tripping twice, he reached the table. "I don't think I've ever seen The Leaky this full before." He watched as the younger girl smiled and took a gulp of the sweet beverage. "It's probably due to the combination on the 3 schools in one place. We all got to be on this trip, after all," she informed him. He agreed and they began a quiet conversation about their past encounters at The Burrow. They've been neighbors for years, but he always thought her odd, until recently. Ron let his hand rest on hers on the table, and forgot about everyone else in the room. '_She's perfect.'_

While her brother was on a date with Luna Lovegood, Ginny was walking the streets of Hogsmead with Neville. "…So I told him to trim the withered leaves, and he cuts a flower instead. The vines lashed out and covered him from head to toe. Sad to say that I lost a partner that day, because he transferred out of Herbology," he laughed. She gave a slight giggle at his story. "I've never been quite well with plants," she said. The usually timid boy told her all of his tricks. "You have to be patient and gentle with them." He faced her and gripped her hand. "to me, a plant is more than just a leafy decoration. They carry a power all their own, and I love being able to care for them. Herbology is definitely where my talents lie." They resumed their walk and she shared her adventures in the classroom. 'He really is a sweet boy.' Ginny leaned into his warmth and breathed in his scent of pine and spice. "So, professor Flitwick taught us the levitation spell, and got knocked right off of his stack of books and into the pile of feathers. Needless to say, he never stood on them again during our class." They shared a laugh and ventured toward Zonko's Joke Emporium.

Hermione watched all of the couples around her. She felt so alone in the crowded place, so she decided to go toward the Shrieking Shack, where she promised to meet Harry. Malfoy and his friends were there, doing a rather bad impression of Professor Dumbledore, so she levitated a snowball, and launched it at the purebloods. She held a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle when they yelled, "Not again!" The dungeon snakes ran for cover to avoid the wrath of the supposed ghost that they disturbed. "You know, that's not very nice," a voice said.

The bookworm jumped, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her mouth to send a vicious hex, when her brown eyes met a pair of green. "Harry, you fool! I was going to hex you so badly that you'd have felt it next week!" He cringed from her yell, but he ignored the pain and said, "Sorry, 'Mione, but it was too easy." He suggested that they went to her favorite bookshop, and her mood turned around. '_Is this a date?' _The pair met up with Luna and Ron, and the four chatted and laughed together. They were interrupted by a familiar Hufflepuff.

"Harry, can I speak to you in privet?" Hermione looked a bit suspicious, but let Harry take care of himself. "Just call me and I'll have my wand ready," she said dangerously. Cedric Diggory laughed nervously and led the younger boy outside. He shuffled his feet and asked, "Have you figured out the egg yet?" Harry held a look of surprise and said, "Not at all, why?" Cedric smiled and told him that he was told to put the egg in water by the vela, Fleur Delacour. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't we competitors?" Harry was a bit wary of being given free information. "We're both from Hogwarts," he said, and walked away. '_Leave it to a Hufflepuff to give his competitor the information to beat him.' _He was grateful though. He hadn't a clue what to do with the gaudy prize, because when he'd opened it before, all that was heard was a loud screeching.

"So, what did he want," asked Hermione. Harry told her what the older boy informed him of. The group had a look of surprise and Luna said, "Why don't you visit the Room of Requirement?" The other three looked at the girl and she told him of how she discovered the room and how to get in. "The paintings are quite nice, and very lonely. They see many students walk the halls, but none spare them a glance." Harry and Hermione thanked her, and left the pub. "So, I guess we'll be there tonight?" Hermione merely said, "Definitely."

While the children were planning, another group was planning as well. "Wormtail, bring me the boy," gasped Lord Voldemort. The filthy servant bowed and said, "Of course my Lord." He transformed into his rat animagus and exited the manor. "Do not fail me, Wormtail, or you will die," the weak voice hissed.

**Thank you all! Please remember to review. Your reviews make me smile. **


	10. Chapter 10

I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. My job has me exhausted beyond belief. Thankfully, I have a couple of days off this week, so I'm going to update a couple of chapters. Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. Thank you to Chibi Rat, who makes time to read my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because, if I did, crack couples would fill the halls of Hogwarts!

_'Are you sure this is a good idea_?' Hermione's mind linked to Harry's and passed the thought through. He threw her a shocked look and merely responded with a "Shh." The pair was trying to navigate their way throughout the halls of Hogwarts without getting caught. It was almost midnight, and Mrs. Norris was walking the cold corridors, waiting for unsuspecting teenagers to go her way. Thankfully, they were able to get past the red-eyed cat, with the use of his father's invisibility cloak. "I love this thing," Harry whispered.

The couple entered the room, after tiptoeing through half the castle, to see mosaic glass windows before them. The glass held an aquarium of sorts. Magical plants swayed in the assembled 'water' and mermaids and fish swam by, sending the teenagers a passing glance. Harry walked to the large bath that took up most of the floor, the white marble waiting to be filled, and turned on the tap. The shy teenagers turned their backs and undressed.

_'Merlin, she is beautiful_.' Hermione was in the enormous bath in the Room of Requirement with Harry. Rose scented bubbled covered their bathing suit clothed bodies and they lounged in silence, their minds filled with random thoughts. Her soft voice broke the silence, "Should we put the egg in the water?" They gazes flew to the gaudy object and they grimaced. "Not yet," he said. He wanted to savor their time together. She smiled and leaned back into the warm water, letting it flow around her tense limbs. They had gone through a lot of trouble to get to the magical room, and they wanted to enjoy it.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.

An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took...,  
... your time's half-gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They had no idea what the hell this magical object was singing about. Hermione inhaled a deep breath and glanced around the room. "Cannot sing above the ground… have to look… prospects black…" Her brown eyes stared at the glass before her and it all clicked. "Mermaids… The black lake." She lunged at Harry and hugged him. "I've got it, Harry!" He grinned. "You're brilliant 'Mione, but how am I supposed to find anything in the black lake? I can't breathe underwater." She then told him that they were going to have to do some research, in the morning of course. The pair decided to head back to Gryffindor tower, because they'd need all the rest they could get.

Meanwhile, a tiny, furred form made its way through the forbidden forest. '_Get the boy, he says. Bring him to me, he says. Yeah that'll be a piece of pumpkin pie_.' The furry rat scurried his way through the forbidden forest. He narrowly avoided getting trampled by a herd of centaurs. '_Filthy creatures. Do it or die he says_.' Wormtail scoffed in his rat form. _'How am I supposed to get close to Saint Potter?_' He shivered as snow matted his fur, and he strived to move faster. After a time, he finally made it to the castle steps. Scurrying down the halls quickly, he was passing a room that gave off an odd glow, when he heard a gruff voice. "Have to get the boy… have to please my master…" Wormtail peered in the room and saw the form of Alastor Moody. 'These people are mad.' He watched the one-legged man thump his way out of the room, and got an idea. "Portkey," he said. While he was no Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew was not an idiot. A follower? Yes, but not stupid. He prepared the spell in his mind and said the incantation, "Portus." More wand waving and his plans were set in motion. Reverting back to his rat form, he squeaked in laughter and left to find a cozy hole to snuggle in.

"Children, I have an announcement for you all." The occupants of the Great Hall faced the Headmaster with sleep blurred eyes. "There will be a yule ball in two weeks' time. Ladies, I suggest you begin choosing a gown. Gentlemen, dress your best. Professor McGonagall will be holding dance lessons beginning tomorrow afternoon. That will be all."

Chatter broke out between girls, gossiping on clothing and prospective dates. "Ugh, how shallow," she said_. 'I hope Harry asks me_…' She grabbed her books and left to do research. Little did she know, Harry received the message and he followed her to the library. He found her surrounded by tomes. "It's only been minutes, 'Mione. How'd you get so many books so fast?" She told him that she knew where to find them and glanced at her tower of books. The green eyed boy shuffled his feet on the maroon carpet. "Hey 'Mione?" She picked up her head and looked at the blushing boy. "Would you, um, if you want to, of course…" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Are you okay, Harry?" He blurted out his question. "Will you go with me to the yule ball?" Her eyes grew wide and she grinned. "I would love to," she said and kissed him.


End file.
